toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Religion in Tabi'atstan
' Religion in Tabi'atstan ' is diverse, and the country is home to several indigenous religio-philosophical traditions. Prior to contact with the outside world in the 10th century, Shaduzolhanism and Tabi'atstani paganism were the majority religion, although these have been reduced to only tens of thousands of adherents. Since 1925, Tabi'atstan has been governed by the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan, which is a secular institution that does not officially support any religion. Ancient and prehistoric Write the first section of your page here. Modern history 16th to 19th century The first Christian missionaries in Tabi'atstan came in the form of Catholic Jesuits who arrived in the Kazemostani Empire in 1575 to proselytise. Although unable to compete well against long-established Shia Islam, Catholics soon became an important minority throughout Tabi'atstan. However, Shahanshah Davan Talebi despised the fact that a major religious group within his territory was under the authority of a foreign ruler (i.e. the Pope). As such, he instituted laws that criminalised the proselytisation of Catholicism and discriminated against Catholics. He also gave preferential treatment to Protestant priests operating within Kazemostani territory, and set up the state controlled Kazemostani Lutheran Church to make sure that they would not turn against him. This proved to be highly unpopular, and riots soon broke out in the countryside and in large cities. 20th to 21st century Unlike the Bolsheviks in Russia, the Tabi'atstani communists under Leonid Ushakov and Farshid Khorosani did not denounce religion and did not attempt to stamp out religious worship. In fact, the two had used the influence of priests, ayatollahs, and other clerics to increase support for the communist cause. However, during the reign of Saveli Lyudin, religion was discouraged and a campaign to promote state atheism was created (although it was abandoned less than a year after it began in 1949). Hoping to mend the rift between religions and the state, Lyudin's successor, Fyodor Kozlov encouraged the practice of religion as long as practitioners complied with state laws and put priority on their duties to the state before those of their religion. He went so far as to provide state funding for certain religious institutions, which had to rely on donations from the public during Lyudin's leadership. Under Kaveh Khoroushi's rule, relations between the communist government and religious groups in Tabi'atstan continued to improve. Khoroushi, despite being a Shia Muslim, kept regular correspondences with the Slovenian Catholic bishop and theologian Vekoslav Grmič, who was known for his socialist leanings. Demographics Statistics Main religions Buddhism Chinese traditional religion Chinese traditional religion is a comparatively common denomination in the USSRT, especially in the southern, predominantly Chinese provinces of the country. Christianity Catholicism Roman Catholics make up a large minority of the USSRT's population, with the first Tabi'atstani Catholic diocese being established in 1582 in the Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan. The USSRT is split into 6 dioceses, these being the Archdiocese of Farnavazebad, the Diocese of Bahaduran, the Diocese of Daopo, the Diocese of Fekhershahr, the Diocese of Khatamshahr, and the Diocese of Markovsyn. Tabi'atstan is also the homeland of the military order known as the Knights Labarum. In 1925, the USSRT and the Holy See signed a concordat stating that Roman Catholics would be protected under the law by the USSRT and would be allowed to continue practicing their religion without interference from the Tabi'atstani government or the CPT. The new communist government would also pledge not to become involved in the appointment of bishops in the USSRT. The Holy See, on the other hand, would stay out of Tabi'atstani politics and internal affairs. However, after the Decree against Communism in 1949, President Lyudin declared communism to be "the new religion of the Tabi'atstani people", and launched a massive propaganda campaign to promote state atheism. This campaign was not very effective, and was abandoned in mid-1950. The relationship between the USSRT and the Holy See was thus strained after these events, although the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan allowed citizens to continue practicing Catholicism and other religions, with restrictions on religion being relaxed following Lyudin's death in 1962. During the time between 1949 and 1962, Catholics were not actively discriminated against, although some government officials were wary about promoting Catholics to high officials for fear of being called "reactionary" and "bourgeoisie fundamentalists". In 1963, the Vatican signed a Modus Vivendi with the Tabi'atstani government, which among other things stated that the Pope would remain a strictly religious rather than political authority for the Tabi'atstani dioceses, whilst in return the Tabi'atstani state would allow for the freedom of public worship, the continued operation of certain Catholic schools, and reintroduce religious education in public schools. After the promulgation of the New "Codus Juris Canoni" on 25th January 1983, the CPT attempted to reach out to normalise relations between the USSRT and the Holy See. Although wary about the possibility of the Church subverting the power of the communist party, the USSRT and the Holy See signed a new concordat on the 19th June 1986 that restated the points laid out in the 1925 concordat and the 1963 Modus Vivendi, and normalised relations between the two countries. Under President Louis Chan, the Tabi'atstani government has attempted to show how Catholicism is compatible socialism, linking capitalism with the sin of greed, and celebrating Pope John XXIII's views on equality, the poor, and social services. A slogan of many Tabi'atstani Catholics supportive of the government is "You cannot be the slave both of God and of money", from Luke 16:13. The Roman Catholic Church runs several charitable organisations in Tabi'atstan, including Caritas Tabi'atstan. Eastern Orthodoxy Protestantism Dintaslees Dintaslees is a native Tabi'atstani religion that revolves around the worship of three gods. The name of the religion literally means "a faith that is divided into three parts", and worshipers of one god may not worship the other, or may even hold antagonistic feelings towards worshipers of the other gods. Islam Whilst hijab and the veil were never outlawed after the consolidation of communist rule in Tabi'atstan, the wearing of the veil was strongly discouraged during from the 1930s until the early 1960s. Whilst wearing hijab was not illegal, it was a significant hindrance to climbing the social ladder, as wearing hijab was considered by the government at the time to be a sign of opposition and counterrevolutionary thought. As such, wearing a headscarf could seriously hinder one's chances of advancement in work and society in this period of Tabi'atstani history. The policy was mildly successful, as by the 1960s, Western clothing largely dominated, and many women in Tabi'atstan who identified as Muslims wore short skirts, trousers, and went out in public without the hijab. Shia Shia Islam was first introduced to Tabi'atstan by the Buyid dynasty of Iran, whose ruler Amir 'Adud al-Dawla began colonisation efforts in 947CE. Shia Islam really took hold among the populace in Tabi'atstan during the 12th century, when Mullah Hyarya Delavar Zadi began proselytising across the Tabi'atstani continent. After his death in 1174, his followers, known as the Delavarshi, became soldiers who would fight for rulers that they considered the most pious and adherent to Shia traditions, and also formed the Delavarshi State in 1177. There are two major Shia pilgrimage sites in Tabi'atstan; the tomb of Mullah Hyarya Delavar Zadi in CITY, and the tomb of Shamsa Artabaz Namazi (an Islamic missionary from Tabi'atstan who was captured by nomads on a journey to the south in the early 13th century and hacked to pieces) in CITY. Sunni Sufi Masir-e Khodaha Masir-e Khodaha (literally "Path of the Gods") is one of the four major native Tabi'atstani religions. It is based around a pantheon known as the "Azkia-e Arjmand" (sometimes shortened to "Azkia"), or "The Elevated and Virtuous Ones". Important deities and mythological figures *Foriya: God of the Sun and one of two creator deities *Feha: Goddess of the Moon, Wisdom, and Protection, and one of two creator deities *Shyara: God of War *Oroush: God of Time and Fate *Jolana: Goddess of Death *Khassa: Goddess of Healing *Leha: Goddess of Nature and the Hunt *Hahbi: God of the Sea *Ahbod: God of the Sky and Weather *Zini: God of Farming *Dayara: God of Craftsmen *Behna: Goddess of Festival Shaduzolhanism Shaduzolhanism, also known as Ansar-Ul-Shaduzolha (meaning "Followers of Shaduzolha", sometimes shortened to "Ansar"), is a native Tabi'atstani religion based on the teachings of the Tabi'atstani prophet known as Shaduzolha. Zoroastrianism Syncretic religions Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Tabi'atstani culture